Gathering with Akatsuki
by shinigamisipit
Summary: Sasuke direkrut oleh Pain menjadi anggota Akatsuki! Diterima? ataukah ditolak? /tolong dibantu buat nentuin genrenya.../


**GATHERING WITH AKATSUKI**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

Warning: OOC, typo bertebaran (belum lulus ujian EYD, hehe), gaje.

* * *

Siang itu matahari bersinar terik, sangat cocok untuk mencairkan suasana beku diantara dua orang manusia yang saling mengirimkan tatapan membunuh satu sama lain.

"Kau terlambat, Sasuke..." kata seorang pria berambut jingga serta memakai jubah hitam bermotif awan merah.

Pria itu, Pain, berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan sinis, tangan pria itu mengepal erat seolah-olah dia ingin menancapkan kuku-kukunya ke telapak tangannya. Sasuke menghiraukan tatapan sinis Pain, dia maju beberapa langkah mendekatinya. Tapi dengan gesit Pain malah melompat keatas cabang pohon di dekat Sasuke.

"Jadi, jawabanmu apa?"

"Hn, aku tidak akan bergabung dengan kalian." Kata Sasuke datar. Dia mendongak ke arah cabang pohon dimana Pain berada, kedua matanya terpaku pada jubah Akatsuki.

"Alasannya?"

"Aku tidak berminat dengan iming-imingmu."

"Oh baiklah. Selamat tinggal..."

Dengan satu kedipan mata, Pain sudah menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke. Sasuke bingung, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Pain. Dia tidak menyangka pertemuannya dengan _leader_ Akatsuki akan sesederhana itu.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik lengan Sasuke dari belakang dan membawanya kearah semak-semak, "Lepaskan ak—"

DUAARRRRR!

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menyelesaikan omongannya, sebuah bom meledak di tempat Sasuke berdiri tadi. Daya ledak bom tersebut tidak terlalu besar, yang tidak dibuat dengan tujuan membunuh melainkan hanya melukai saja.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak sendirian, Sasuke! Kau sudah melanggar janjimu!" Sang pemilik suara itu yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Pain sedang berdiri di cabang pohon yang beberapa menit lalu dia injak.

"Kakashi-sensei, sepertinya rencana kita terbongkar." kata seseorang berambut kuning yang sedang berjongkok di samping Sasuke yang telah berhasil ditarik ke belakang semak-semak oleh orang bermasker, Kakashi.

"Kurasa begitu, Naruto..." balas Kakashi.

"Keluarlah Hatake Kakashi, aku sudah tau kau berada di balik semak itu bersama Sasuke!" Pain mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, "Sasuke, dimana temanmu yang lain? Tadi Zetsu tak menemukan adanya tanda-tanda orang selain kita berdua, tapi dia salah 'bukan? Aku tidak percaya kalau kamu hanya membawa Kakashi. Dimana jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu? Hah!"

Dengan berat hati, Kakashi dan Sasuke keluar dari semak-semak. Ada cacat dalam rencana ini, Kakashi tak menyangka jika Akatsuki telah memasang bom di area itu. Dia hanya memperhitungkan tentang serangan langsung oleh Pain ataupun mata-mata Akatsuki lainnya.

"Sasuke, kau sudah melanggar janjimu." Pain mengangkat tangan kanannya, tiba-tiba dari kegelapan hutan dibelakanya muncullah delapan sosok manusia yang memakai jubah hitam awan merah, kecuali satu orang. Kedelapan sosok itu menempatkan diri di kanan-kiri Pain; empat di kanan, empat di kiri. Pain berdiri di tengah, di samping kanannya berdiri Itachi, lalu Kisame, Sasori (dalam wujud Hiruko), serta Deidara. Sedangkan disamping kiri Pain berdiri Hidan, Kakuzu, Yuura, dan yang paling pojok ada Zetsu.

"Kau juga sudah melanggar janjimu!" bentak Sasuke.

"Peduli amat dengan perjanjian bodoh itu! Kalian berdua cepat katakan dimana bocah jinchuuriki itu! Jika kalian tidak mau memberitahunya, Deidara akan meledakkan tempat ini."

Seseorang berambut kuning dan dikucir poni mengangkat sebuah benda bulat kecil, seperti kelereng, berwarna putih dan berkata, "Jangan lihat ukuran benda ini, un! Benda ini bisa meledakkan Konohagakure, un!"

"Sekali lagi aku tanya, dimana bocah jinchuuriki itu?! Kalau kalian tidak mau memberi tahuku dimana bocah itu, aku pastikan Konoha akan hancur oleh bomnya Deidara! Dia hanya tinggal mengaktifkan pemicunya saja."

Hening...

Kakashi memandangi semak yang berada di samping kanannya, seolah-olah dia meminta akar seseorang membantunya menghadapi ancaman Pain.

Hening...

Sasuke mulai gelisah, dia tahu keadaannya saat ini sangat tidak menguntungkan

Hening...

Akhirnya Pain angkat bicara, "Jadi, kalian lebih memilih Konoha hancur? Oke, aka ku kabulkan... Deidara?"

"_Haik leader_. Kat—"

"JANGAN!" teriak Naruto yang muncul dari semak-semak di belakang Kakashi dan Sasuke. Pada saat yang sama pula, dari semak-semak disebelah Kanan Kakashi muncullah beberapa shinobi dan kunoichi Konoha: Maito Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, dan Neji.

Seolah ada yang memberi aba-aba, kesembilan Akatsuki serta Yuura turun dari cabang pohon.

"Jinchuuriki Kyuubi..." kata Pain sambil tersenyum, "akhirnya kau muncul, nak!"

"Aku takkan membiarkan Konoha hancur!" teriak Naruto.

"Pain-sama, sepertinya Konan tertangkap..." kata Yuura ragu-ragu. Arah pandangan matanya tertuju pada satu titik di hutan belakang Sasuke.

Pain mengikuti arah pandangan Yuura. Terlihat ada beberapa sosok menuju tanah lapang itu.

TAP!

Rombongan pendatang baru itu sampai ditepi tanah lapang itu. Semua orang yang ada disana kaget. Pendatang baru itu ada 10 orang, salah satu dari mereka, seorang kunoichi berambut biru, tangan dan kakinya terikat erat serta seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyub. Dia sedang digendong oleh seorang pria dengan penutup kepala seperti telinga kucing.

"Hei Akatsuki! Lain kali kalau kalian ingin memata-matai Sunagakure kirimlah mata-mata yang lebih handal! Jangan seperti perempuan tolol ini!" kata shinobi yang menggendong kunoichi berambut biru itu.

Shinobi yang memakai topi kucing itu membanting (atau melempar?) si kunoichi sampai berada di depan kaki Pain.

Pain terkejut melihat keadaan si kunoichi, Konan. Selain tubuhnya yang basah kuyub, di wajahnya juga memar-memar, sudut bibir kirinya mengalir darah, serta origami bunga yang biasanya menghiasi rambut Konan sudah hilang, sekarang rambut biru panjangnya awut-awutan. Jubah Akatsukinya pun juga sudah compang-camping.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Konan?" kata Pain dengan amarah yang sudah sampai diubun-ubun.

"Kami hanya memberinya pelajaran bagaimana caranya menjadi mata-mata!" jawab seseorang berambut merah dengan lingkaran hitam disekeliling matanya, Gaara.

"Deidara! Cepat ledakkan Konoha!" perintah pain pada sang bomber.

Deidara mengangguk, "Ka—"

WHUSSSSH!

Tiba-tiba angin topan mini menghantam Deidara. Deidara terhuyung-huyung dan kehilangan konsentrasinya. Tapi dengan segera dia bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan berteriak, "KATSU!"

DUUUAAARRR!

Sebuah ledakan mahadasyat terdengar dari arah timur, dari Konoha.

Shinobi dan kunoichi Konoha kaget, ternyata ancaman Pain tidak main-main. Semua orang siaga, siap bertempur, kecuali Konan yang kelihatannya sudah dilupakan, dia masih terikat.

Tangan Gaara membentu segel, "_Ryusa Bakuryu_!" Ombak pasir Gaara menerjang ke arah para Akatsuki.

"_Shinra Tensei_!" Serangan ombak pasir Gaara dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Pain.

Seakatn sengaja tidak memberi jeda, Kisame melancarkan serangannya, "_Bakusui Shoha_! _Suikodan no Jutsu_!" Kisame mengubah area sekelilingnya menjadi danau, dan beberapa hiu air menyerang ke arah pasukan lawan.

"_Suna no Tate_!"

"_Doton Doryuheki no Jutsu_!"

Gaara dan Kakashi menahan serangan Kisame dengan menggunakan dinding pasir dan dinding tanah.

"Wah wah wah... kelihatnnya kalian sedang bersenang-senang ya?" kata seorang pria yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah utara, pria itu memakai kacamata bundar, berambut silver, berponi, dan di hitae-ate nya terukir gambar not. Dari belakang pria itu yang notabene adalah Yakushi Kabuto, muncullah beberapa pria lain dengan hitae-ate yang sama.

Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, serta rombongan Gaara bergabung dengan barisan shinobi dan kunoichi Konoha lainnya.

Kisame menghilangkan 'danau buatannya'. Itachi yang kasihan melihat Konan masih terikat, mencoba melepaskan ikatannya.

"Kita berjumpa lagi, teman-teman lama..." kata Kabuto ke arah barisan Akatsuki.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Kabuto?" kata Sasori ketus.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya pada kalian—"

"Jangan bertanya balik, Kabuto!" bentak Sasori.

"Oooh baiklah. Pertama aku mau mengomentari kinerja kalian." Kabuto berkata dengan nada mencemooh, "Hei kau! Bawa _orang itu_ kedepanku!"

Seseorang dari belakang Kabuto menyeret sesosok tubuh manusia ke depan Kabuto. Manusia itu memakai jubah hitam bermotif awan merah, dan memakai topeng jingga. Lengan jubah kirinya sedikit robek dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Selain luka itu tak ada luka lain yang menempel ditubuhnya.

"Anoo... _leader_, Tobi minta maaf karena gagal melaksanakan misinya..." kata si Akatsuki bertopeng, Tobi.

"Kenapa kau tak membuka topengnya, Kabuto?" tanya Deidara.

Sejak Tobi bergabung dengan Akatsuki, Deidara sangat berambisi untuk membuka topeng Tobi dan menguak siapa sebenarnya orang bodoh yang beruntung bisa masuk Akatsuki.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membuka topengnya, tapi Tobi mengancamku." Kata Kabuto

"Cepat lepaskan dia, Kabuto!" perintah Pain.

Kabuto tersenyum lalu berkata, "Oooh tidak bisa! Eh kok—"

"Tobi bisa melepaskan diri, _leader_!" Kini Tobi sudah berdiri di depan Kabuto, tali yang mengikat tubuhnya sudah lepas.

"Terima kasih sudah membawa Tobi kesini! Hehehe..." Tubuh Tobi mulai menghilang dari pandangan. Beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Tobi mulai memadat dan muncul kembali di belakang Pain.

_"Pain, aku sudah menemukan rahasia Orochimaru, sekarang tugasmu membawa Sasuke ke markas."_

Dengan menggunakan J_ikukan no Jutsu_ nya lagi, Tobi menghilang dari tempat itu.

**_Bersambung_**

* * *

**A/N: **ini aku uraikan tentang posisi2 chara nya:

Akatsuki: di bagian timur tanah lapang

Tempat persembunyian Kakashi & Naruto: di bagian barat tanah lapang

Tempat persembunyian rombongan Konoha: di bagian selatan tanah lapang

Gaara cs: di bagian barat laut tanah lapang

Kabuto cs: di bagian utara tanah lapang

* * *

**Review, please?**


End file.
